Role Play with Draco
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione gets dressed up in her school uniform and Draco loves it. WARNING Sexual Content


Hermione felt sexy as she stood in front of the mirror. Draco and her had been dating steadily for a while now and she had finally decided to fulfill one of his sexual fantasies. Looking in the mirror she saw her hair was glossy and curled beautifully, a smoky eye accentuates her eyes and a deep red glossed her lips. She was wearing a small white cropped blouse and a black blazer over the top. She had a short black skirt on and her legs were dressed with a pair of hold ups with a seam running down the back to the glossy black heels on her feet. She was happy and she hoped that Draco would love it.

She had filled their house with candles, she'd charmed them so they wouldn't set anything else on fire. Draco would be home from the Order soon and Hermione took her position. She heard the door open and she moved forward to stand by the bedroom door. She could see Draco dump his stuff in the kitchen and look around the room. Hermione usually waited for him in the kitchen or she met him at the door. A thrill ran through her as she stepped into the light his eyes finally landing on her.

'Hello Sir. I've been waiting for you. You see I've been an awfully bad girl and I need to be punished.'

A smirk landed on her face as shock ran across his face quickly followed by lust. A smirk landed on his lips as he stalked towards Hermione. Grabbing her wrists he pulled them above her head as his lips met hers. The kiss was passionate and heady and her head span. His kisses were amazing, they always blew her mind. She loved how rough he was as he pushed her back onto the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gestures for her to come lie over his lap. He moved her around a bit until she was in the perfect position. Her front was pressed against the bed and her ass was up in the air presented to him beautifully. He reached under the skirt and flipped it back exposing her ass to the air before rubbing it teasingly for a little while. Suddenly he dipped his hand lower feeling her pussy through her pants. Hermione moaned loudly and Draco promptly smacked her raised ass.

'You've been a bad girl and bad girl's get punished. I will spank you as your punishment and I don't want you to make any noise.'

Hermione almost moaned as he said it. It really would be punishment she wasn't very good at being quiet during sex. Draco rubbed her ass again before pulling down her underwear. He hit her ass on the left cheek and the right alternating as the girl fought to keep quiet. Draco knew Hermione got turned on when he spanked her, even now he could see her dripping wet entrance begging for him. He also knew that when he spanked her bare pussy it would make her moan. So he did it of course. Hermione moaned out at the contact and Draco knew he needed to pleasure her, he loved to pleasure her. Moving her off him he placed her back on the bed as her lips captured his and her hands went to shed his suit. Draco grabbed his wand and quickly removed all of their clothes apart from Hermione's stockings. Spreading her legs Draco settled between them and Hermione watched as Draco began to lick her pussy. She'd always been self-conscious when people did that but with Draco it was different. It felt so good. Hermione lay back and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling but it was over far too soon.

Draco lined up his cock with her entrance and slid straight in hard and deep. They both groaned as they came together. Draco knew tonight was going to be fast and hard and set the pace accordingly. Only minutes later Hermione was crashing through her first orgasm and it took everything in him not to cum right then. Draco loved that they didn't use condoms it felt so much better. However the second time she came he came right alongside her, Draco liked to cum in her pussy. He knew Hermione loved it and he liked to watch it slip out of her pussy. It made him feel in control.

'Oh Hermione that was wonderful. Thank you.'

Hermione simply kissed her silver haired boyfriend on the cheek before pulling him back down.

'Who said I was done with you.'


End file.
